


Titan Ink

by Titanb00ty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tattoo AU, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/Titanb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Eren goes into a tattoo studio to get inked and Levi is the tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dirty boys doing dirty things with each other. (Eren is legal). Sorry this is my first time writing smut, and only my second time writing a fic, so I’m sorry if it’s really shitty. 
> 
> I wrote this for Levi’s birthday (Dec. 25) Happy Levimas!
> 
> If you want to draw fan art based on my fic, first think- should I do the thing? Then- do the thing!!!
> 
> Also, I have never gotten a tattoo or even been in a tattoo parlor, so I’m sorry if there are some inaccuracies.
> 
> tumblr: titanb00ty
> 
> (this fic is riddled with sexual innuendo, can you find them all?)

 Eren clutched the now crumpled piece of paper inside the pocket of his jeans as he J- walked across the intersection. He had been wandering around for half an hour trying to find the tattoo parlor that his adopted sister, Mikasa, had suggested to him. He had made up his mind that he was going to get this tattoo, but of course, she butt in to try and make him see reason. After she realized that he wasn’t going to change his mind, she began scouring the internet for the best tattoo parlor in the area. Eren continued down the street he’d already been down twice before as he recalled Mikasa’s words to him.

“Eren, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get a tattoo, but if you’re going to do it anyway, then I’ll go with you.”

“Damn” He muttered to himself, “Why won’t she leave me alone.”

He knew that he was supposed to meet up with her, but she picked a place that was damn near impossible to find. She could only blame herself when Eren didn’t show up. He spotted a sign up ahead that that was flashing “Tattoos and Piercings” in bright red letters. He tightened his fists in his pockets, huffed a visible breath into the cold air, and made his way for the entrance. What difference did it make where he got his tattoo done, anyway? He looked up and saw the name ‘Titan Ink’ written above the doorway. He placed his hand on the glass door and pushed his way into the studio.

“Oi, use the handle. I just cleaned the glass,” a voice sighed, half-heartedly.

“Easy, Levi,” stated another.

“Oh, uhh, sorry,” Eren replied, timidly.

He had expected a tattoo parlor to be grungy and dark, with questionable looking equipment used by questionable looking people. But, this place was well lit, and extremely clean and organized. There were only two men in the building, and they seemed to take little notice of him.

“This is uhm, a nice place you got,” Eren sputtered, attempting to get their attention

“What can I do for you, brat.”

This came from a pale man with black hair that was shaved underneath; leaving long layers flipped to one side that swung over his eyes. He turned to face Eren. His tattooed sleeves became more visible as his body twisted beneath his T-shirt, and his arms crossed together in front of him. He arched one eyebrow, which was adorned with a piercing. He could barely get his words out after being questioned by this short, yet imposing, tattoo artist, apparently named Levi.

“I, uhh, I want this on my right shoulder,” Eren finally blurted out after he realized he was staring, and brought the crumpled paper from his pocket.

The wrinkled image lay on the counter in front of him, and he did his best to straighten it out. Levi rested his elbows in the countertop and hunched over to inspect the drawing, his black fringe falling in front of his eyes. Levi reached to grab a latex glove from a box on the other side of the counter as Eren began to describe the tattoo in detail. Eren often rambled on about topics that were important to him, especially when he had made up his mind about something. His stubborn nature became apparent when he revealed his passion in his exhaustive, and frequently unnecessary, explanation of things. Levi interrupted him.

“Isn’t this a bit extensive for your first tattoo?” Levi queried, as his gloved fingers pressed the paper against the wooden countertop and turned the image to view it right side up. Eren was about to defend himself when-

“Levi, I’m going out for a few hours. Hold down the fort ‘til I get back.”

“You got it, boss.” Levi didn’t look up.

Eren made eye contact with the owner of the voice.

“You’re pretty brave, kid, wanting a tattoo like that,” the man pointed to Eren’s paper.

The man had several tattoos decorating his body; most of them relating to some branch of the military. The majority of his tattoos were drawn on his left arm, which was extended in Eren’s direction. But his most striking tattoo was the one covering the entirety of his right shoulder. The tattoo was not what stood out most prominently to Eren, but rather the empty space where the man’s arm should’ve been.

Noticing the placement of Eren’s gaze the man explained, “I lost it in the war. The only other thing I was good at was inking people up, so I decided to start my own business.” He shrugged his shoulders and flipped his blond hair back in place. “I’m Erwin Smith, the owner of this studio,” he shifted his gesture into a handshake.

Erwin’s grip was a little too much for Eren, but he tried not to let that show. Erwin, however, took little notice, as his eyes were now directed at Levi. Eren couldn’t see the exchange, but watched as a sly smile appeared on Erwin’s face. He didn’t turn his head back to Eren, but his eyes looked down on him.

“Good luck, kid.” Erwin winked, and Eren smiled in reply.

And with that, he wrapped his arm around the cardboard box on the counter, slid the door open with his foot, and made his way down the sidewalk. Eren watched him go, slightly confused, and then turned to continue his discussion. Levi was already setting up around the chair. Eren noticed a bit of midriff showing between Levi’s grey V-neck and black skinny jeans as he reached up to grab something off the shelf.

_Damn._

Eren allowed himself only to notice the sliver of skin. In no way was he going to imagine Levi’s toned abs, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt, running his finger down his spine…

_Stop that._

Eren chided himself. This was no time to be dwelling on his newfound attraction. Sure, he had plenty of crushes in the past, but he had only experienced a few romantic encounters. He did, however; contain enough knowledge to recognize that he had to go about these things carefully. He didn’t like to let chances like this pass him by, be he also wasn’t so good at subtly implying his attraction. Basically, he was really bad at flirting.

“Well, are you ready?” Levi asked casually as he placed the instruments in the autoclave.

Eren was awoken from his daydream. He felt a sudden surge of excitement, because he had finally made it to this moment when he was going to get the tattoo he had always wanted. He was more ready than ever as he slid into the chair and pushed his sleeve up past his shoulder. It actually took some time before Levi was ready, due to his over cleanliness. This was not something that bothered Eren, especially in a tattoo parlor, and the wait did not curb his enthusiasm. Levi began disinfecting the area on Eren’s shoulder where the tattoo would be placed, and explained the process to Eren. He could barely stand the suspense, but the feeling of Levi sketching the wings on his arm was rather soothing. Eren watched Levi work and struggled to keep his sleeve rolled up. Eren kept losing his focus as he witnessed Levi’s precision. Levi knew exactly what he was doing, because he had done this a thousand times before. Eren imagined that Levi found great purpose in his work, and by his dedication, he knew this was true. The black ink on his arm looked exactly how he had envisioned, and he almost wished that it was over; but the permanent ink had yet to be injected. Levi was ready, and so was Eren. Levi took one more look at the design that Eren wanted. He studied the positioning of the specifically placed shapes over the shield background.

“I’m only going to do the outline of the wings today. I’ll fill in the color when that’s healed up.”

Eren wanted it all at once, but Levi was the experienced one.

“Alright,” Eren agreed.

“Remove your shirt,” Levi stated, calmly. Though, he looked rather annoyed.

Eren did so, and sucked his stomach in a little for good measure. Levi positioned himself straddling the corner of the chair, and stretched his legs as far as his black skinny jeans would allow. Petroleum jelly was spread over the area to help moisturize and close the skin pours as the ink went in. Eren tensed up a little as Levi tapped the pedal and the motor of the tattoo gun began to whir.

“Relax,” Levi ordered, and then softened a little, “The more tense you are the more this is going to hurt.” He dipped the tip of his gun into the black ink.

Eren breathed out slowly, “I’m alright. I’m ready”

The first prick of the needles made Eren wince a little, but Eren found pleasure in his pain. His determination had brought him this far, and he was finally getting what he wanted. Levi was a master at his art, never injecting the ink too deep, avoiding unnecessary pain. Eren admired this man’s talent, and couldn’t help but watch his hands wipe away ink and blood, etching more of the drawing in little by little. Eren didn’t find the silence awkward, but simply enjoyed watching.

“Are you doing alright?” Levi asked, and caught Eren’s gaze.

This was the first time that Levi had shown any genuine interest in Eren, or his wellbeing.

“Yeah, I’m doing great”, Eren answered “you…” he hesitated, “you’re really talented.”

“Yeah, well, I should be after all these years.”   

The conversation made Eren’s mind wander, but he was brought back when he felt a sudden prick, and winced a little.

“Tssssssss,” Eren grimaced.

“Don’t be such a pussy,” Levi mocked.

Eren met Levi’s gaze through his dark veil of hair, and sighed as Levi smiled. Apparently this was enough of an icebreaker for Levi to feel comfortable, and he began to tell Eren about his background. He didn’t go into too many details, but plainly explained that he had been mixed up in some bad stuff until Erwin came along and recognized his potential. Apparently Levi had inked one of Erwin’s cousins, and Erwin was so impressed with the artistry that he hired Levi, and made use of his talents. Levi hadn’t been back with that kind of crowd since, and was loyal to Erwin’s friendship. Eren wasn’t sure why Levi was telling him this, but it did calm his nerves. Levi was very good at his job. Eren had placed a few questions during the course of the conversation, but there was only one that he had particular interest in knowing. Before Eren could think too much about what he was about to do he mumbled, “I bet your talent gets all the girls going.” Eren chuckled, awkwardly.

“Not really.” Levi declared without looking up

Eren’s awkward smile lingered for a moment as his mind went wild with the possibilities.

_Keep it together. Maybe he’s just saying that people don’t take particular interest in him because of his talent. It doesn’t mean guys do more than girls, and he likes it. But… maybe, there’s a chance._

Eren had been staring in silence for a little too long, contemplating what he should say next when Levi broke through his thoughts.

“If you have something to say, just say it.”

Eren couldn’t seem to formulate full sentences.

 “I mean… you’re so good. At tattooing, I mean! So like, doesn’t anybody try to get… you know…”

“Are you hitting on me?” Levi looked up.

 _Shit_.

Eren froze. Though this statement wasn’t delivered with any force or anger, Eren suddenly became frightened and embarrassed.

“No! Sorry… I mean… I’m just saying.”

Levi let out a long sigh, and continued his work. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with you.”

Eren let out a few strained chuckles, “Oh… right.”

Eren had little time to think upon his embarrassing behavior, because the pressure of the needle was then lifted off of his shoulder.

 “Alright, I’m done with the outline.”

Eren extended his shoulder out a little and looked down at it. “Wow” Eren gritted his teeth in pain. “That looks really good.”

“Thank you.” Levi actually looked at him, and Eren noticed a sort of glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like to see you in pain.”
> 
> “uhhhm, I… I don’t really know what to say to that.”

“Now, hold still while I bandage you up.”

Levi held Eren’s arm as he gently applied the anti-bacterial ointment and covered the tattoo with a wrap. Eren could’ve sworn Levi left his hand on his arm for a moment longer than he needed to, but he assured himself he was imagining things.

“Don’t take it off for at least four hours.” Levi started to clean up.

“You’ll need to soak the bandage to prevent it from sticking to your skin. Get in the shower and gently rub your skin with your hand until you’ve cleaned off all impurities.” Levi looked at Eren directly.

“Then, repeat the process three to five times a day until your tattoo begins to peel. And don’t use the petroleum jelly in your bedside table as ointment. Got it?” Levi cocked his head.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when Levi mentioned Eren’s obvious ownership of lube.

“Yeah, uhh, three to five times a day and don’t use lube. I mean! Uhhh… petroleum jelly.”

Eren couldn't stand to embarrass himself any longer, so he grabbed his T shirt and put his right arm in one sleeve. He winced as his freshly wounded skin stretched over his bicep.

 “I like to see you in pain.”

Eren looked down to see Levi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Uhh.” Eren paused with his shirt half-way on. His brows furrowed in confusion, and his mouth hung half-open.

“It’s really sexy,” Levi continued.

Eren’s heartbeat quickened as he stammered, “uhhhm, I… I don’t really know what to say to that.”

Levi stood up without hesitation and looked Eren right in the eyes as he asked, “Do you want me to get you off?”

Eren didn’t avert his gaze, but continued to stare back at Levi’s questioning eyes. Levi didn’t give him much time to think about his offer, but instead, grasped Eren’s shirt, and slid it down his arm. Eren noticed that Levi did not let the shirt drop to the ground, but placed it on the chair that he had just recently vacated. He supposed that was about as untidy as Levi would get, since he didn’t exactly have time to fold it perfectly. How had he learned so much about this man in so little an amount of time? Levi placed his hand on Eren’s chest and nudged him backward. Eren felt the force of Levi’s hand and stepped back until his heels bumped against the edge of the counter. Levi slid his hand down Eren’s chest and brought his hand to rest just above the zipper of Eren’s jeans.

“I asked you a question. Do you want me to get you off?” Levi looked up at Eren, and would’ve been only inches from his nose if he was a bit taller.

Eren swallowed hard, but his throat remained dry.

“Well, I mean, right… here?”

Levi took his eyes off Eren’s for the first time and looked around at the tattoo parlor.

“Yes, right here.” His eyes returned to Eren’s, but Eren was looking down at his chest. Levi shot his hand up and placed it on Eren’s chin, bringing his gaze up, just slightly, to meet his own. His other hand rested on the countertop beside Eren, and he pressed his knee in the space between Eren’s legs.

Eren moaned involuntarily as his blush spread across his entire face and he breathed, “Isn’t it a little… unsanitary?”

“You make me want to be dirty,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear as he brought his hand around to the side of Eren’s head and ran his fingers through his hair, lightly. Eren shuddered, and Levi leaned in, placing more weight on the thigh pressing against Eren’s crotch. Eren’s hand clutched a handful of Levi’s V-neck, as he brought his other hand up to the back of Levi’s head, and brushed his thumb across his gauged ear. Levi laid soft kisses on his neck. Eren turned his head in response, revealing more area for Levi to run his tongue over. Eren began breathing more heavily and Levi began kissing harder until he was biting and sucking on Eren’s neck. The pressure in his pants grew greater against Levi’s thigh, and he longed for a release. Eren was sure Levi had left a mark on his neck, but he didn’t have time to worry about it, because he was suddenly being led by the hand into a supply room in the back of the studio. Perhaps, his comment on the uncleanly aspects of the situation had gotten to Levi.

“What are you doi-?”

Eren was interrupted as Levi grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the wall. Eren let out a small gasp in pain. Levi loosened his grip, and Eren’s knees buckled a little, causing him to support his weight with the wall behind him. Levi placed his left hand to the wall beside Eren’s body, and his right next to Eren’s head, trapping him in.

“I can make you forget about that pain in your arm,” Levi growled and pressed his lips against Eren’s. He was a bit shocked by the force of Levi’s kiss, but accepted it with hunger. Eren lapped at Levi’s tongue to urge him on. Their tongues entwined and explored as they fed off of each other’s desire. Eren gathered the edge of Levi’s shirt in his hand and pulled it up his body and over his head. Levi moved away just enough to get his shirt off and then pressed closer. Eren pulled Levi in, and their erections grew harder as they brushed against each other.

Eren slid his hands down Levi’s hips and onto his thighs. His right hand found its way to the front of Levi’s pants and slipped into the gap between their continuously rising erections.

“No.” Levi pulled his mouth away from Eren’s.

He lifted his hand away from Levi’s crotch and was about to exclaim in frustration when Levi whispered, “You first,” into his ear.

Levi immediately turned his attention to unbuttoning Eren’s jeans. He flipped his hair out of his face with one swift twist of his neck and slipped his fingers into the top of Eren’s boxers. Eren lifted Levi’s face by putting a finger under his chin, and they kissed.

Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth as slender fingers glided down the front of his cock. Levi began to stroke slowly, and then, without warning, he tightly grasped Eren’s shoulder with his other hand. Eren cried out in pain. It hadn’t hurt that bad, but it was unexpected, and he was in the middle of moaning anyway. Levi pulled away a little to smile. Eren’s breathed hard and sunk farther down on the wall. When he opened his eyes, Levi had disappeared from sight. It only took one swift action for Eren to realize where he had gone. Eren’s boxers and jeans were gathered at his knees; his dick springing forward into the open air.

Levi took one last look at Eren before he placed his lips around the head of Eren’s penis.

“ahh ngghh.” Eren moaned on impact.

His fingers found their way into Levi’s hair and he grasped the strands tightly. Levi’s hands were making their way to Eren’s ass as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s thighs. Eren groaned as Levi’s head bobbed up and down on his dick.

“Levi…”

“Levi…”

Levi continued building up momentum.

Eren pulled at Levi’s hair and yanked Levi’s head off of his hardening length. Levi looked surprised to say the least. A strand of saliva still connected Eren’s dick and Levi’s mouth.

“Give it to me.”

Levi wiped the startled expression off his face, along with the saliva, and smiled.

“Give what to you?”

As he rose from the ground his hand traced every muscle of Eren’s exposed body.

“You know what.” Eren didn't even try to cover his feelings of frustration.

Levi brushed his hair back and reached over to grab a container off of the shelf. He kissed Eren softly as he unscrewed the cap of the petroleum jelly that had been stocked there. He placed his forearm against Eren’s chest, grasped his shoulder, and swung him around to face the wall. He pressed his body up against Eren’s and kissed his back and shoulders before unzipping his skinny jeans. He dipped his fingers in the jelly, set the container on the counter beside him, and brought his other hand around to Eren’s dick. Eren placed his palms against the wall and extended his arms. He winced as Levi pressed a finger into him, and then two.

_Tattooing was not the only thing Levi was good at._

Levi proceeded to stretch Eren out, but Eren was getting a little ahead of himself due to the friction between his dick and Levi's hand.

“Levi, I…”

“Tch. Wait your turn.”

Levi reached over to slick some jelly into his hand and then rubbed it over his cock. He shivered a little as he pumped his cock a few times in preparation. He removed his fingers from Eren and lined up his dick to enter him. Levi kissed Eren’s back.

“I’m alright. I’m ready.”

Levi pressed his tip into Eren and-

“Wait!”

“Dammit, you brat. You said you were ready.”

“No. It’s just… listen. Do you hear-“

Eren paused as he and Levi listened to a deep voice explain, “Levi must have finished him off. Doesn’t look like he’s here anymore.”

Eren pushed himself away from the wall and Levi’s dick bumped against his ass. But he didn’t have time to take pleasure in that right now; he had to focus on zipping his pants over his erection. Levi understood, but didn’t seem to be in quite as much of a hurry. While Eren seemed flustered, nervous, and actually frightened, Levi was as calm and composed as ever. Levi lifted his boxer briefs from around his ankles and nudged his erection back into his skinny jeans. Eren stumbled through the doorway, knocking over a broom and a pile of cleaning supplies on his way out.

He froze as he looked up to see Erwin standing beside the counter, and Mikasa standing next to him. Her face expressed more surprise and confusion than Eren had ever witnessed. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window behind her and held his mouth agape as he viewed his disheveled hair, shirtless torso, and marked neck.

“Shit.” He muttered.

Eren made his way to the station where he had been tattooed and picked up his shirt from the chair where it had been discarded. He slipped it on as quickly as possible and attempted to pat his hair into place. Mikasa’s face remained frozen in horror, but Erwin smirked as he watched Eren attempt to regain his composure.

“I see things went well.” Erwin raised his eyebrows. “I found your sister on the street. She asked if I knew where any tattoo parlors were and I told her I own one. I helped her track you down.”

Eren looked at Mikasa and her horror suddenly turned to anger. Eren knew that look. He was about to get lectured.

“Eren! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I didn’t know what happened! I’ve been to every tattoo parlor I could find. I even went back to our apartment several times to see if you were there. I’ve been out of my mind worrying about you! Why didn’t you answer any of my calls? You should have waited for me.” Mikasa let all of this spill out with lightening speed, but it wasn’t anything Eren hadn’t heard before.

He immediately defended himself, mostly because it was his nature, but also because he would do anything to change the subject.

“It’s not my fault that you found the shittiest tattoo parlor for me and it was impossible to find!” He sneered and clenched his teeth.

“I’m surprised, Levi. He’s not exactly your type,” Erwin smiled, looking not the least bit surprised.

“Shut up.”

Eren turned away from Erwin and his adopted sister in embarrassment, only to be greeted by the sight of Levi, shirtless and complacent, leaning against the door frame of the store room.

“Eren. What…” Mikasa struggled to find words and grabbed Eren’s hand, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. Eren had the same thought in mind. He grasped Mikasa’s hand in his and rushed toward the doorway. He pushed the door open as hard as he could and practically ran down the sidewalk. But not before he heard Levi call after him-

 “Come back for the rest later… I’ll finish where I left off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha gotcha.
> 
> This has been random fic with titanb00ty. Tune in next time for.... wait. Will there be a next time?

**Author's Note:**

> What letters are you supposed to use for moaning noises?  
> How the heck does one express that sound with letters? Oh well. 
> 
> I was really tired when I finished this, so sorry if it needs editing. But I had a time limit to post (had to make it in time for Levimas) 
> 
> I split it into 2 chapters because it's rather long


End file.
